It has been known to divert water in a shower stall and use the water to operate a back scrubbing brush. In some instances, the water power has been used to reciprocate a back brush and in other cases has been used to rotate a brush. Representative and useful background prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,314, 2,068,757, 3,042,949, 3,085,169, 4,151,623, and 4,155,137. While the prior art has recognized the practical advantage of using the shower water to operate a back-scrubbing brush, the concept as such has never been commercialized presumably because of a lack of a simple, easily manufactured assembly which the present invention seeks to obtain. While not related to a shower brush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,003 teaches diverting shower water to a shower mirror.